Adair
Opis Adair to młody piesek rasy Hierran Wolfdog. Jest pochodzenia celtyckiego. Mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu, jednak nie pełni tam zawodu. Spotkał pieski w opowiadaniu: ,,Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji"w którym także debiutował. Zakochany jest po uszy w Aine i są parą. Wygląd Piesek ma jasnoszare futro. Na przednich łapach widnieją dwie duże białe skarpetki. Na tylnych zaś są tylko białe końcówki łap. Przy barku, widać szaro- brązową łatkę. Pod oczyma ma ,,kropelki" wody w tym samym kolorze, co łatka wymieniona wcześniej. Górę głowy ma ciemno szarą. Od pyska do oczu ma także biała łata. Plecy pokrywa najpierw ciemno- szara, a centralnie czarna łatka. Góra ogona jest ciemno- szara. Koniec ogonka psa, ma czarną barwę. Od uszu, do oczu i boków ,,kryzy" ciągną się ciemno- szare łatki przypominające coś na kształt gałęzi. Oczy są w kolorze brązowym. Charakter Samczyk na co dzień jest przyjazny, miły, pomocny, odważny i lojalny w stosunku do Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. Chętnie wykonuje różne aktywności na dworze. Bardzo lubi pomagać. Nie lubi nudy. Nie ma problemu z nawiązywaniem nowych znajomości, co nie oznacza, że jest naiwny. Na początku trzyma dystans by przekonać sie jaki ktoś jest. Jednak gdy pozna już i może mu zaufać jestem przyjazny oraz oddany. Gdy trzeba staje się poważny i wyrozumiały. Gdy ma gorszy dzień mało mówi, czasem daje uszczypliwe komentarze. Jeżeli chodzi o Aine to kocha ją na zabój! Gotowy jest za nią oddać życie. W stosunku do niej jest czuły, romantyczny, zabawny. Nie znosi wrogów Psiego Patrolu i zawsze w ich przypadku gotowy jest do walki. Zawsze coś im odpali i wyszczerzy kły. Umiejętności Psiak świetnie skacze jak i jest wygimnastykowany. Dobrze biega. Nie brakuje mu siły. Szybko się wspina po górach. Ma dobrą orientacje w terenie jak i zdolność polowania, tej ostatniej już nie używa. Nauczył się surfować jak i grać w Hop Hop Boogie. Rodzina * Aber- mama. * Ness- tata. * Douglas- brat. * Leslie- siostra. * Aine- dziewczyna. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Bruno Mars * Wersja polska- Piotr Bajtilik Biografia Adair urodził się jako średni z miotu. Po jego siostrze, a przed jego bratem. Urodzili się w Szkockim lesie, nieopodal Fort- William. Wraz z suczką z grupy, w której się wychowywał Aine bawili się ze sobą a po pewnym czasie zostali przyjaciółmi. Pewnego dnia obaj zaczęli trenować wspinaczkę, techniki walki i tym podobne. Jako szczenięta często wpakowywali siebie w tarapaty. Jednak gdy dorastali oboje zaczęli żywić do siebie uczucie. Nadszedł dzień, gdy postanowili opuścić grupę. Grupie było smutno, lecz nie mieli wpływu na ich decyzje. I tak zaczęli razem podróżować. Trochę takim życiem pożyli. Gdy pewnego razu Aine zasugerowała by poszli nad górskie jezioro. Idąc górą, zauważyli, że grupka szczeniąt goni motyla, ich rodzice je zawołali a gdy mieli wracać kamień na którym stali osunął się w dół. Uratowali je. Okazało się, że były to szczenięta członków Psiego Patrolu. Postanowili z nimi do końca wyjazdu podróżować. Gdy w wieczór wyjazdu wychodzili Adair zapytał się czy chce być jego dziewczyną. Zgodziła się. Od tej pory on z jego dziewczyną mieszkają w bazie Psiego Patrolu. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Aine, Psim Patrolem oraz ich przyjaciółmi. # Dobro. # Przygody. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wycieczki. # Wyjazdy. # Lasy. # Góry. # Jeziora górskie. # Burze. # Deszcz. # Słoneczną pogodę. # Rybę z frytkami. # Spaghetti. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Gdy Aine jest smutna. # Gdy Aine jest w tarapatach. # Oszustwa. # Kłamców. # Zdrajców. # Poniżania. # Nudy # Psich ciasteczek o smaku wątróbkowym. # Naśmiewania się. Hobby # Bieganie. # Siłowanie się. # Wspinaczka. # Surfing. # Gra w Hop Hop Boogie. # Skoki. Strach # Aine może się coś złego stać. Ciekawostki # Jest rzadką rasą psa bo to Hierran Wolfdog. # Ma 68 cm wzrostu. # Jest zakochany po uszy w Aine i są parą. # Jest pochodzenia celtyckiego. # Ma przypinkę w kształcie sosny. # Urodził się blisko Fort-William. # Jest dość przystojny. # Mimo, że urodził się w Szkocji nie posiada brytyjskiego ani szkockiego akcentu. # Mieszka w Psim Patrolu. # Jest średni z miotu. Galeria Adaira Adair.PNG Untitled167.png|OMD! OMG! BISTE <3e3 ARCYDZIEŁO <33 KOCHAM JE :3 <3 Narsowane przez KruchyWafel Adair in the mountains.PNG Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Zakochany Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Hierran Woldog Kategoria:Hierran Wolfdog Kategoria:Hierrany Wolfdogi Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Brat Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Duży pies Kategoria:Piesek celtyckiego pochodzenia Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Piesek w związku Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu